


Fledgling

by Esselle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (not really with teeth but the tag was too appropriate to resist), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: 'Tsukishima puts a long finger under Hinata's chin before trailing it lower to find his pulse. His smirk turns dangerous as he feels it, and Hinata watches him, transfixed."What's your name?" Hinata asks, and Tsukishima's eyes flick to catch Kageyama's."Kei," he says.Hinata hums, and Kageyama feels a spike of jealousy and irritation. It goes well with the pooling heat of his arousal, as he watches Tsukishima pull back the collar of Hinata's shirt, both of their gazes drawn to his flushed skin. Hinata's thin chest rises and falls, and Tsukishima bends down, mouth poised, fangs baring.'--When Kageyama, a centuries-old vampire, accidentally turns Hinata into one of his kind (sort of), he finds himself unable to turn away the alarmingly adorable half-vampire. Tsukishima, who Kageyama has been rooming with somewhat reluctantly for the past few hundred years, is infuriatingly smug and entirely unhelpful regarding the whole situation.





	Fledgling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober #29: Watersports, except it's really just bloodplay.

The night is dark as pitch, a perfect hunting ground, and Kageyama is the perfect hunter.

He prowls the blackened streets, the shadowed alleyways, searching for prey, his next meal. The city is mostly silent, but this only means the movements of mice stand out all the clearer.

He hears the pulse of blood before the footsteps, has already fallen into step behind the lone figure as it darts down a narrow alley—they will never see him coming. Silly, foolish human.

Like a winged bat, a creature of the night, he swoops down upon the figure—at the last second, they turn.

Kageyama falters.

He sees the soft, brown eyes, widening in a round, sweet face. Small nose, pink bowed lips, and the flush over his skin, the hint of the red blood that must flow beneath it, rich and pure.

The boy doesn't scream when Kageyama cages him against the grimy alley wall, he just gazes up at him with those huge eyes, unable to move. Slowly, Kageyama raises a hand to his throat, and presses his thumb to the spot where the boy's pulse beats, strong and steady.

Strange. He's not afraid.

He gasps, softly, as Kageyama ducks his head, brushing the tip of his cold nose over the boy's throat and along his neck. His mouth is practically watering, it's slick and wet when he runs his tongue over the warm skin—even that tastes good, though it's not _quite_ what he wants.

He feels a soft tickling at the nape of his neck—fingers, tangling in his hair, urging him closer, bidding him to take—and even if the boy is stupid and unafraid, Kageyama can't resist him any longer.

He bites down slowly against the boy's neck, fangs sinking easily into the flesh as his lips press to the soft skin, so he can drain the life from the tiny body he has captured. Kageyama starts to drink the boy's blood, sucks on the two little pinprick holes in his neck, and hears him gasp.

Kageyama is _starving,_ finally at his limit, and the first taste of the boy on his tongue is intoxicating. Feeding, especially on his minimal diet, is always a rush, as the blood begins to course through him, as his thirst is finally sated.

Kageyama groans, a deep rumble in his throat, and the fingers in his hair tighten, as the boy responds in kind—the soft, silken moan he sighs out nestles it's way inside Kageyama's gut, an entirely different type of desire rising within him. But he won't act on it. The human is giving him too much already.

The boy's legs give out within moments, and Kageyama catches him around the waist neatly, well prepared for it. Humans have no resistance to his kind.

A small hand creeps up his chest, but instead of pushing him away, it curls into the fabric, settling right over his heart.  

"It's…" the tiny, weak whisper comes, "...beating…"

Then the hand drops away, going limp.

He lays the boy's body down gently, when he is done. This part of his existence, he has never loved, and so he only feeds the barest minimum, once a year. But he wants to stay alive as much as the humans do.

Cows eat grass. Humans eat cattle. Vampires…

He feels strangely not completely full, when he disappears back into the shadows. But most of his hunger has faded, and he won't take more than one life, tonight.

What he should have made sure of was that he'd taken one life at all.

*

There's a knock on his apartment door in the evening, approximately one week later. It's loud and insistent and doesn't stop even after he calls out, "One minute!"

He strides over to the door, already decently irritated, and yanks it open. The insistent knocker stumbles over the threshold, straightens up, and points an accusing finger at him.

"FOUND YOU!" he shouts. He's wearing a ridiculous hooded cloak get up—on closer inspection, Kageyama isn't entirely sure it's not a blanket. His whole head is obscured.

Kageyama stares at him. "Who—"

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" the small human continues. "You have to take responsibility!"

His speech sounds odd, slightly cumbersome, like he has a little lisp that he's trying not to show.

Kageyama shakes his head. "I'm… excuse me, but I have no idea who you—"

The boy stomps up to him, puts a finger in his mouth, and pulls his lip back over his teeth.

He has a tiny little fang, poking out of his gum.

Then he flings off the blanket-cape, and Kageyama sees his face for the first time.

Like he's been hit by a bowling ball, Kageyama knows who he is. Young, though not really still a boy—but to Kageyama, who dwarfs him in years, he may as well be. The big brown eyes and russet hair that he can see in the lamplight is a shocking shade of orange. Small and beautiful. This is the boy he killed.

Only, he seems to be very much not dead.

"How are you still alive?" he asks, stunned. He doesn't ask the bigger question, because this should be impossible.

"I don't know!" the boy shouts. "And the vampire stuff is messed up, too, so you need to fix it!"

"Vampire stuff—" Kageyama starts to say, bewildered, but a voice interrupts him.

"Why is this _thing_ in our apartment?"

Kageyama swears inwardly. "I don't know," he says, somewhat truthfully, as he turns to face the other half of the household.

Tsukishima is taller than him, and older by a century or two—but who's counting? (Probably Tsukishima.)

"I'm not a thing!" the boy yells. "My name is Hinata Shouyou!" (He says it "Thou-you", and frowns.)

"You are a thing," Tsukishima says, gliding closer to him. "You smell like us, _and_ like them. And I can hear your heartbeat." He turns to Kageyama with a smile that could cut diamonds. "What _exactly_ did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," Kageyama snaps. "I fed. He died. Now he's back."

"You turned him," Tsukishima says bluntly.

"No," Kageyama says, at the same time Hinata shouts it.

"He didn't!" Hinata rubs at his mouth in frustration. "These stupid things hurt, and they're too small to bite anyone with, and I'm _thirsty!"_ He looks miserable. "Or, hungry? I can't tell, but it's been like this for a _week,_ so I followed your smell—"

"You can smell me?" Kageyama asks.

"Yeah," Hinata nods. "But only you. It was really faint at first, so I just… searched from the place you bit me and it got stronger and stronger and finally I—"

Kageyama doesn't even register himself moving, only realizes he has when he's stopped directly in front of Hinata, and Hinata steps into him, presses his face to Kageyama's chest and inhales with a shudder of relief.

"You bled a fledgling," Tsukishima says slowly. "You… _idiot,_ you know we agreed—"

"I _didn't,_ " Kageyama hisses, even though all the evidence is right there, trembling desperately against him. "I drained him!"

"You didn't even do it _right!"_ Tsukishima sighs. "Actually, wait, that's not surprising."

Hinata looks up at Kageyama inquisitively. "Who is that?"

"Just ask me yourself," Tsukishima tells him, annoyed.

"He's my… roommate?" Kageyama offers. It's a complicated question to answer.

Tsukishima knows that, but the bastard still scoffs. _"Roommate._ Should we agree to you hanging a sock on the door handle as a sign?"

Kageyama whips around to argue, scowling, when Hinata tugs on his shirt and says, "Okay, and who are you?"

"Oh," Kageyama says. "I'm—Tobio." He hurriedly adds at the look on Tsukishima's face, "Kageyama Tobio."

Hinata nods, nuzzling into his front again. "Please help me."

"I don't know what—"

Hinata looks up at him again, eyes lidded. "Drink from me again."

Kageyama freezes. "What?"

"If it didn't work the first time…" Hinata whispers.

Kageyama glances at Tsukishima.

"I've never understood any of your many failings," the blonde man says. "I lack the ability to shut my brain off to that extent."

 _" __Please,_ Tobio," Hinata whimpers, the most helpless sound.

 _Fuck,_ Tobio thinks, before he takes the boy by the shoulders. "Come with me," he says, and Hinata follows, unquestioningly. "You, too," he directs over his shoulder at Tsukishima. He can feel the other man's radiating displeasure.

"Why?" comes the acidic response.

Kageyama stops to look at him. "I thought you might be thirsty. More for me, if not."

He doesn't have to look behind to know Tsukishima is following.

Hinata seems somewhat surprised by the normalcy of the bedroom.

"No coffin?" he asks with a grin as he hops onto the bed—does he have _no_ sense of self-preservation? Kageyama wonders.

"Not since the 1600s," Kageyama says.

Hinata laughs, and then stops when he sees the look on Kageyama's face. "How… old are you?"

But the question is dodged thanks to Tsukishima, a sleek blur as he moves around to the bed on Hinata's other side.

"That's a rude question to ask someone your first time in bed with them." He puts a long finger under Hinata's chin before trailing it lower to find his pulse. The smirk turns dangerous as he feels it, and Hinata watches him, transfixed.

"What's your name?" he asks, and Tsukishima's eyes flick to catch Kageyama's.

"Kei," he says.

Hinata hums, and Kageyama feels a spike of jealousy and irritation. It goes well with the pooling heat of his arousal, as he watches Tsukishima pull back the collar of Hinata's shirt, both of their gazes drawn to his flushed skin ( _how,_ Kageyama still manages to wonder, though it's muted by his desire). Hinata's thin chest rises and falls, and Tsukishima bends down, mouth poised, fangs baring.

Kageyama growls, shoving him back none too gently. Tsukishima looks amused, more than annoyed. But his gold eyes gleam, and Kageyama knows he will take whatever he wants if he isn't challenged.

"I thought you wanted my help," he says easily.

"Not there," Kageyama tells him.

"No?" Tsukishima leans in again, breathing in Hinata's scent—the boy squirms, baring his neck.

Kageyama drags Tsukishima back by the front of his shirt, and the blonde man grins maliciously at him, eyes alight.

"Then where?"

"I don't give a shit," Kageyama says. "Just not there."

"Suit yourself," Tsukishima tells him, as he takes Hinata's slender arm and runs his fingers down it, stopping at his wrist. "Stop staring like you're brainless and do something. Don't blame me if I meet his needs when you can't."

Hinata reaches out, his breath choking as it leaves him. His pupils are huge, dilated and unfocused. Kageyama puts a hand against his cheek and turns his head gently to the side, lowering himself into position.

Hinata smells just as good as he did the night Kageyama thought he died, maybe better. There's something different about it, maybe what Tsukishima meant when he said Hinata smelled like them, and like a human. Kageyama has never been that sensitive, enough to be able to differentiate the tiniest difference in scents.

When he finally bites, sinks his fangs into Hinata's warm flesh and feels it give way, Hinata kicks in the sheets and cries out. Kageyama blinks his eyes open for a moment to watch, as Tsukishima puts his lips to Hinata's wrist and pierces the skin. Hinata goes limp, body melting into the sheets, just a trembling mess between them, moans falling from his lips as they drink him dry. His blood fills Kageyama, makes it hot inside of him.

He somehow tastes better, even better than before. There's fresh blood, and then whatever _this_ is. New blood. Heady and filling. Kageyama gasps, suddenly, and pulls away—he doesn't want to kill Hinata, not _again_ —

"D-don't—" Hinata says weakly. "Don't stop…"

"But—"

"All of it," Hinata begs.

Tsukishima looks up, lips stained red. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want him to…" What? Die? That's seeming less possible, now.

Tsukishima pulls himself closer to lean into Kageyama. "You heard what he wants."

Kageyama closes his eyes.

"Hmm?" Tsukishima murmurs, and Kageyama can hear his smirk. "Look, you're _blushing_. Could it be that…"

Long, cruel fingers tease up the inside of Kageyama's thigh, before they palm him through his pants.

"Oh?" Tsukishima breathes. "You've gotten so _excited_."

Kageyama groans, and Tsukishima grabs his chin, forcing Kageyama to face him. He kisses him, and Hinata's blood is still warm and delicious on his tongue. Kageyama attacks his mouth, trying to taste all of it—of course, he is instantly pushed away.

Hinata sobs. "Kei… _Tobio_ , more—"

"If you want him," Tsukishima says, "then take him."

Kageyama doesn't even try to resist. He pulls Hinata into his arms, finds the wound he left and sucks hard at it, blood flowing hot into his mouth for him to drink it all down. He drains Hinata swallow by swallow, would be leaving him for dead…

But Hinata doesn't go limp. He clings to Kageyama, runs his hands through his hair, calls his name desperately—and by the time Hinata has nothing left in him, Kageyama's cock is rock hard in his pants, straining at the fabric. Hinata shifts in his lap, and whines.

"Thirsty…" he pants, as Kageyama laps up the last few droplets of blood on his neck.

"Kageyama," Tsukishima prompts. "He's _thirsty._ "

Hinata, little undead fledgling vampire, looks up at Kageyama, pale-faced and pleading.

Kageyama realizes he is fucked.

He shifts Hinata gently off his lap so he can push off his pants—and Hinata's eyes shine, that familiar, bloodlust gleam. Only it's not blood he's after.

He dives down onto Kageyama's cock, rubs his lips against it, eyes glassy and _addicted_ , before opening his mouth to run his tongue over the full length of it, drooling, wet and warm. Kageyama covers his own mouth with his hand, eyes wide, breathing heavy. He can feel the unfamiliar thud of his heart pounding in his chest.

He's stunned at how filthy the tiny half-human looks, as Hinata devours his cock, sucks the head into his mouth so he can push his tongue into the slit, before he sinks slowly down over Kageyama. Kageyama gasps and buries a hand in his hair, and Hinata moans in wanton approval.

There's a soft bang as Tsukishima fishes something out of the bedside table—a bottle of lube that he uses to slick his fingers, a calculating look on his face. He always looks like that, though, which is part of the reason the fledgling's eagerness has caught Kageyama so off guard.

Tsukishima lays on his side, propping himself up onto his elbow as he lazily slides Hinata's pants off his hips. Hinata doesn't even seem to notice, until Tsukishima slides a hand over his thighs and ass, before pushing one long finger deep, deep inside him.

Hinata makes a noise at the back of his throat, a small choking sound, and Kageyama hisses, "Be careful with him!"

"He's not fragile," Tsukishima says, sounding bored. His cheeks are still pink. "He's already refused to die twice—and look."

He rubs his thumb over Hinata's hip and the flesh pales under the pressure, before going pleasantly flushed, again. His blood is already recirculating. Kageyama hadn't even noticed.

Hinata bobs his head over Kageyama's cock and pushes his hips back, and Tsukishima's fanged smile grows wider. He starts to fuck Hinata on his fingers, and the fledgling keens around Kageyama's cock. Kageyama's hips jerk.

"Fuck his mouth," Tsukishima instructs. "Give him _more,_ Kageyama, it's your fault he's like this."

Face burning, Kageyama starts to comply, hips rolling. Hinata pushes down as far as he can get, tongue sliding flat over the base of Kageyama's cock, fingers gripping his thighs, desperate. He's already close, from the satisfaction of Kageyama in his mouth, Tsukishima's fingers playing with him—Kageyama is closer.

"He likes it," Tsukishima says, sounding satisfied. "He's so tight around my fingers—"

Kageyama feels his limbs lock up, and lets his head fall back as he spills down Hinata's throat, feels it constrict around his dick as Hinata swallows him greedily. He's barely done when Tsukishima sits up and pulls Hinata off him. The fledgling coughs and chokes, unprepared, before Tsukishima drags him back, pants undone, and sits him on his dick.

"Kei!" Kageyama shouts, furious, but Hinata's eyes roll up, head falling backwards onto Tsukishima's shoulder as the bigger man pounds into him.

"Help him, Kageyama," he demands, voice sharp and breathless.

"Tobio—touch me—" Hinata pleads, and Kageyama swears as he crawls forward, limbs still like jelly from the shock of his first orgasm in at least twenty years.

He takes Hinata's swollen, red cock in hand and helps pump him in time with Tsukishima's thrusts, and Hinata writhes and sobs in pleasure. Tsukishima puts a hand under his thigh and pulls his leg up, opening him wider and Hinata's eyes go blank and blissed out, mouth open but silent. There's a sudden wetness over Kageyama's hand as he comes, long, thick ropes of white, like he's been pent up for days. Kageyama realizes he probably has been.

Tsukishima closes his eyes and his hips stutter, and Hinata blinks heavily, a slow, content sigh spilling out of him. He reaches shaky arms out to Kageyama, arms outstretched, still needy. Kageyama takes him, holds him close as Tsukishima pulls out, and Hinata presses against him, small and warm, the warmest thing Kageyama thinks he's felt in a long time.

"That," Tsukishima says, still managing to sound distasteful, "is yours to take care of. Only _you_ could manage to fuck something up this badly, and I'm not going to help you fix it."

"Name _one_ time you've ever actually helped me fix anything," Kageyama says, disbelieving.

"Exactly," Tsukishima says. "Have fun."

Without a backwards glance, he zips his dick back into his pants, and leaves. Kageyama sighs.

"Tobio?" a small voice asks, and he looks down at the very sleepy fledgling he somehow created. "Are you going to make me leave?"

Tobio glares at him. "Obviously not," he says. _Dammit._ "Go to sleep until I can figure out what the hell you are."

"Okay," Hinata agrees, curling up in his arms. His nose twitches, once, and he's out.

Tobio contemplates stepping outside the next day into the sun. He is definitely, very screwed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Upon second reading of this, I feel like I could do so much _better_ by these three... I've got ideas.
> 
> If you'd like to check out more sexy themed KageHina, I'm putting all my Kinktober stories into **[this collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2016/profile)**! 
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
